1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and corresponding method for intuitively controlling a letterbox contained in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices include devices for recording and reproducing a moving image and devices for recording and reproducing audio. The devices for recording and reproducing the moving image include a TV set, a PC, a project, a mobile terminal, and so forth.
The electronic device increasingly has multiple functions. In the recent years, the image display device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions including photographing, shooting of video, and gaming, in addition to basic functions of receiving broadcast and playing audio and video files.
However, with the increase in the complexity of functions, the user interfaces are also more and more complex, which is inconvenient for the user